masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverstrike
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Tullis 05:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) See also sections Please don't put 'see also' on every article if it's not directly relevant; that's what links in the article are for. And consider what you add as a 'see also'. For example, Feros is not at all relevant to the MSV Cornucopia itself, but a mention of dragon's teeth may be. --Tullis 20:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I will try to limit the list to only the relevant links (Feros is not really a related). But I do think that the articles could be expanded to include the see also section - I believe it will help visitors to locate important bits of data even if they did not read the whole article, it also help by linking the relevant articles together. I decided to start adding them to articles -- do you disagree with that? --silverstrike 20:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::That seems fair enough, but don't go nuts with it. An example of a short, concise 'see also' section can be seen on the dark energy page, though I'd keep Wikipedia links out of it unless you're specifically editing a page about real-life scientific concepts that are better explained on Wikipedia. --Tullis 20:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::I will try to follow this example, thanks :). RE:External links, I think that external links should go under External links section, or to give some indication that those links lead to external site. --silverstrike 20:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Images Watch that you're not uploading near-identical images in a kind of flickbook style. Re: the Ashley pictures during the Udina / Council conversation. Near-identical pictures will be cut. An alternative is to upload them elsewhere and let me take a look at what you have. --Tullis 23:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I just thought of uploading them and let you pick the ones you like, and delete the rest... I can do upload them somewhere else if you prefer... --silverstrike 23:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Okay, it's just a lot easier for me to look at a gallery and pick individual images, than see a lot of images, see one we need or that looks particularly good, and delete everything else around it. --Tullis 23:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::No problem, next time I'll upload it to some gallery image host and let you pick the ones you like... BTW, how is the naming I gave the images? Is it what you had in mind? --silverstrike 23:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmmyep, that's fine. Nice pics, too. --Tullis 23:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) PC Tweaks As discussed I went through and edited the PC Tweaks article -- only slightly, as it turned out. Main changes were little alterations to sentence structure here and there to make it clearer. I also highlighted the warnings in orange to make them stand out. But please read it over and make sure I haven't mussed up your explanations of the PC tweaking in that editing pass, just in case. --Tullis 05:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Greasemonkey Script I added your script, exactly as is, but it doesn't seem to be working. What's it intended to do, give a pop-up warning? --Tullis 02:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :The script suppose to alert that the page is restricted and go back to the page you came from (which won't work if there is no history to go back, like opening the page in a new window/tab). :If the script doesn't work correctly (or not at all), I can try to debug it -just write what browser and greasemonkey version you are using. --silverstrike 02:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I've tried some debugging, and it works okay for me on two different versions of Firefox. It could be the greasemonkey version (I'm using the latest - 0.8.20090123.1). I also updated the script a little to go back to masseffect.wikia.com if the page was opened in a new window/tab - let me know if it works or if there's something more I can tweak or fix in the script. --silverstrike 02:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Another issue I would suggest: we have very few pages actually categorised under Mass Effect 2, and a lot of pages where there's ME2 spoilers. Would it be possible to block all pages with the spoiler tag, rather than the category? --Tullis 17:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, its possible. The problem I see is that allot of characters (including Shepard) and some location, have or will have that spoiler warning. Maybe removing content below the spoiler tag, or making the font as the background color. Another option, is to create a spoiler ending tag, and removing any content between the two tags. --silverstrike 17:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I have updated my user page with another two versions of the restriction script. The last one, removes the content of the spoiler (by searching for spoiler ending tag, which I manually hardcoded into the Tali'Zorah nar Rayya page) and leave the rest intact. I still need to do some work on this, to accomedate for pages that don't have the ending tag (in which case, the page will redirect back), and if there is more then one spoiler tag (which won't be hidden by the current script). The real problem is finding someone who could manually insert those scripts... --silverstrike 20:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess there's no way to add it directly into the spoiler tag code somehow? --Tullis 20:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ME fanfiction wiki Het Silverstrike. Im Kamikaz, one of the administrators of the Mass Effect fanfiction wiki. I saw some of your contributions and was wondering if you would like to help work on the ME fanfiction wiki. Think about it.--Kamikaz 06:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC)